My my, what a temper you have
by WhiteKingdomAngel
Summary: Shawn's goofy attitude never let anything keep him down. Much to the irritation of certain Head Detective. But when confronted with the murder of someone close to him, he may snap under the pressure. And the Department may end up loosing him forever...
1. Chapter 1

_Since I'm still working on some kinks in my last story, I thought it would be a good idead for me to do a side story. More so, this is for the challenge at called **"He's got a temper..."** By Vicky. _

_This plot has such great potential... *evil snicker*_

"My, what a temper you have"

A psych Fanfiction

The night was gloomy and quiet filled with the promise of water pouring from the heavens very soon. As Shawn stopped his pacing in front of the white board, holding the nonsensical scribbles that only he could understand, a couple of crime scene photos are laid all over his apartment as well as the board. Empty cups of what seem like coffee lay by the dozen and his weary body is starting to catch his over stimulated mind, begging for rest.

"There's got to be something I'm missing…" Shawn said tiredly. It's been three days since the murder of Officer Allan Mckensy and the entire department was thrown up side down. But while the station had lost one of their own, Shawn had lost someone that he thought of a part of his family. Whenever his dad brought him to the station Allan always tried to make time to keep him entertain. Every time his dad caught him doing some sort of prank at the station, Allan was the only one to laugh with him after his dad was out of earshot always telling him _"good one Shawnee"._ Dad always invited him for family dinners and camping trips so he always tough of him as an _adopted_ uncle but not the _fun_ uncle. Uncle Jack will always have that category.

He was the caring uncle. He notice that his dad was training him for the job so he was always the one encouraging him to play pranks, run around and be just a kid. So this case was personal for him. But the department didn't want him at first thinking he wouldn't take it seriously. Of course, since when has that stopped him? He understood why they would be reluctant to give him the file at first, but it still hurt that they would think he wouldn't take it seriously. No one in the department knew that they both knew each other before his alleged entry into the departments' life as their new "_Head Psychic". _But Allan understood his need to play the part and became the quiet bearer of his secret, always willing to help him out in any way possible. But all that ended the day he enter the department to find it in chaos, all the officers filled with quiet anger and a big board with a photo of Allan's broken body in the middle of the precinct.

So here he is, in the middle of his apartment after three days of little to no sleep and he has absolutely no clue what he's missing. He's got almost all the parts of the puzzle, but he's still missing the_ who_.

"Come on you lazy brain! Think! There has got something you missed!" Shawn then paused and whispered

"Jesus, now I'm arguing with my body parts…" Sliding to the wall he then raised his head to the board, praying the answer would just jump at him with a sign saying_ "HERE I AM!"_ or at least… _wait a minute…_

He shot out from the floor almost crashing into the board while he tried to the to Allan's case files. He remembered a case that Allan told him about when he was a kid. He had manage to get the kidnaper in time but he had already killed the kid. He got a life sentence and after the trial, the mother of the kid thanked him for his efforts but the father was another story. He blamed him for the kids' death because he thought he was to slow to find the clues. He swore revenge for his kids' death and promised to kill him. His partner at the time tried to talk him down but Allan stopped him. He told him that he understood the need to blame someone for the kids' death and just let it run its course. But what he didn't expect was the kidnaper getting out on parole because of good behavior. The father must've thought it was the perfect opportunity to finally strike since the police would pay more attention to a fresh out of jail convict to a desolated father. And they did too. He was the first suspect they brought in for questioning but he had a solid alibi. But he is willing to bet his entire collection of 80s' movies that the father didn't. He finally solved it.

"Here it is! I knew you wouldn't fail me now, brain old buddy!" Shawn screamed having found the case file. He then instantly pulled out his phone to call his partner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Gus answer.

"Gus, buddy! I figured it out! I finally solve it. It was so simple I should've found it sooner! Dude, I'll meet you at the station in an hour. Don't be late!" And before Gus even had the chance to talk back he heard the dial tone.

He sighed. At least Shawn manage to solve the case. He spend the first day and a half trying to keep up with him and trying to help in any way he could, but Shawn's train of thought was going way to fast for him to keep up, so now he make sure he had fresh coffee and at least a few minutes of sleep each day. But no matter what he did Shawn just couldn't stay asleep. And apparently he was the only one who saw how run down Shawn was since they started working on the case. Hell! His muscles ache every time he's seen Shawn move, seeing how tired he is. He is just thankful that Shawn actually solved the case before he crashed from exhaustion. He new how hard it was hitting him since Allan was a good friend of the family and he knew he and Shawn were close.

He then got up; picking up his keys on the way to his car, on his way to finally make sure his friend got some well deserved rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the road, Shawn was making sure the case file was tucked safely on the inside pocket of his jacket while driving his bike down the empty highway. But now that he had solved the case it seems that his body was starting a revolution to crack down the walls his mind had place between them. His vision started blurring but he shook his head in order to clear his eyes. Not seeing the road would be bad. Very, _very_ bad. He knew he pushed himself to much but at least he manage to find Allan's killer.

"_It'll all be worth it"_ he thought to himself. Although it seemed that his body got a hold of a skeleton key for his head because his vision started blurring again, and this time, it brought a massive headache as company. He felt his motorcycle starting to swerve and his vision going out almost completely. As he shook his head to clear his vision once more, what he saw was a telephone pole coming at his at a very high speed.

And his braced himself for the inevitable impact he couldn't help but think _"Hell, this is going to hur-"_ before his skull hit the pole and he succumb to darkness…

_TBC..._

_Reviews are greatly apreciated :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's Gus to the rescue! Albeit a hysteric, worrisome, squemish and grumpy recuer...**_

****My my, what a temper you have...

_15 minutes later…_

_Drip…drip…drip…_

"Daaad, I don't wanna go 'ishing" Shawn slurred.

"_Wait a second, that's not right… " _He tried to open his eyes but had to close them right away because of the rain. _"That's funny; I could've sworn I had my helmet on…" _He jerked forward, trying to sit up but his attempt ended with a strangle cry.

"_Ok, no moving. Moving bad and__** very **__painful! Just rest" _As he was about to close his eyes, he then remember what he was doing out on the road.

"The file!" He said.

With great difficulty, he began sitting up straight to assess the damage and to see if he still had the file with him. A couple of minutes passed before he managed to lean on a great boulder that was apparently the one to _cushion_ his fall. He took what was left of his helmet from his head with a painful grunt, letting it fall from his now shaking hands. Having already made sure the file was still in his jacket, he dreaded what he had to do next.

"Ok, it's no problem. Just reach to your back pocket and call Gus. Simple right? I mean, just the fact that it manage to _stay_ with you without breaking has to be a sign that it's ok to reach for it. Yeah, that has to be it." He reasoned.

He breathed in deeply, almost coughed but didn't, and closed his eyes as his hand started to reach his phone. Struggling with a muffled cry of pain he managed to get his phone out but his vision started to blacken. He tried taking another deep breath but it resulted into a coughing fit, hacking and choking, until it felt like he should be seeing his lung on the floor somewhere. His left arm cradle his now injured rib cage while he saw droplets of crimson in his other one.

"Ok, something's _definitely_ broken in there." He whispered through shallow breaths. Once he was sure he wasn't going to cough up his other lung, he began calling for his help, hoping he hasn't arrived at the station yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gus was in his car on his way to play his part in his best friend theatrics, he heard his cell phone singing the tune he associated with Shawn.

"What is it Shawn, I'm on my way to the station so you don't need to remi-" Whatever he was waiting to hear from his over energetic friend wasn't the tired and raspy voice that sounded at the other end.

"Uhm yeah, about that… Could you come and pick me up?" He said tiredly

"Shawn, where are you? Are you ok?" he couldn't help but get anxious. He knew that Shawn was probably tired after all these days but he shouldn't be starting to crash this early on. "_Something was definitely wrong" _he thought.

"Well, I may have _technically_ crashed my bike on my way to the station." He said

"You WHAT! Were are you!" Gus shouted at this. Now the anxiety he felt before got upgraded into a full blown panic attack.

"Agh! Duuude! Volume! Is not exactly a good idea to yell at me at this time!" he replied

"_**Shawn!!!**_"

"All right already! Jeez! I'm right by the main highway. Just keep driving to the station on the right. You can't miss me."

"Ok. I'm almost there so just sit tight." Gus closed his phone and started to look outside the window for the whereabouts of his tired and possibly hurt friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side, Shawn placed his phone at his side now that help was on its way.

"_Ok" _he thought_ "Let's see how much damage I got."_ He began inspecting his arms to see if anything was broken.

"Ok, nothing broken. Good." Shawn then began to prod his chest to confirm that any of his ribs were broken in the crash. White blinding pain snuck up on him, leaving him gasping for breath once again.

"Ok… something is _definitely _broken. But not that bad." _He hoped._ Lowering his head in the hopes to shield it from the rain, he started standing up to see if his feet were able to handle his weight. He griped the edge of the large boulder as he pulled himself up, now standing mostly on his left leg seeing that he seemed to have busted his previously injured kneecap once more.

"Damn it, at this pace I'm gonna be walking with a cane before dad!" Shawn stated as his vision was blinded by the tail lights of a very familiar blueberry color car.

The car stoped suddenly in front of him as the dark blur of his friend got out of it and was in front of him as fast as humanly possible. And firing questions_ just_ as fast.

"Oh my _God_ Shawn! Are you ok? How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Did you hit your head? What happened? Did y-"

"Whoa whoa, slow down buddy. The answers are yes. Ok. Maybe. And no. Now could we go to the station now? I'm soaking wet and I wouldn't mind getting some shut eye!" Shawn said with a forced smile trying to fool his friend. He needed to get to the station to tell them who killed Allan and he wouldn't rest easy until he could tell them himself.

"Are you kidding me?! We are going to the hospital right now! Who knows what kind of injuries you have! You could very well be in the first stages of shock from the crash for all we know!" Gus said harshly. He knew how stubborn Shawn could get at the mention of hospitals, but even _he _knew when to give in and go get checked out. As he stared at Shawn head on, he seemed to realize something that was showing in his eyes that made him re-think his last thought. Shawn would risk anything for a friend. Even his health. He still remembered the time he was 10. He gotten chickenpox and was confined to his room for 2 weeks and thought for sure he would die of boredom. But Shawn came strait from school that day and went right into his room, carrying a sleeping bag filled with comic books, video games and movies...

"_Shawn! What are you doing here! You'll get sick too!" The younger Gus said, knowing his friend hated staying indoors._

"_Oh, don't be such a grouchy sour lollipop Gus. If I get sick, then that means no school for 2 weeks! Isn't that cool?" The younger Shawn replied coolly. Of course that's why he's here. Why else would he want to be sick? Shawn continues talking._

"_Besides, isn't it better if we stay sick together? That way, we wouldn't get bored!" He said grinning while handing him the candy bar in his hand. Gus blinked. Wait? Did Shawn just traded two weeks worth of itchy rashes and blisters to keep him entertain? Wow! That was so cool! Gus felt grateful for his friend company. Maybe he wouldn't die of boredom after all._

"_Yeah, I guess it is. Thank you" Gus responded with a grin of his own while taking the offered candy from his hand. _

Shawn's voice snapped him back to their current situation.

"Gus, please. I just need to tell them who the killer is. We'll go in, do our thing and get out. Five minutes tops." Gus saw the need in his eyes. And knew right there that he would give into his wish. He sighed and said.

"And you promise you'll let me take you to the hospital afterwards?"

"Yes _mom,_ now could you please open your car?" Shawn said smirking but silently thanking him for it.

"Ok just wait a second..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now inside the car and well on their way to the station, Shawn decided to break the silence.

"I still can't believe you made me sit on newspaper." He said faking a hurt tone.

"Are you crazy? This is a company car Shawn! Do you hav-" Shawn didn't hear the rest. His mind thinking only one thing while still clenching the case file in his lap.

"_It's almost over Allan. Hope you're happy wherever you are."_

_TBC..._

**_Next up, bad puns, crudely made 80's references and Shawn colapsing in the middle of the station... *chuckle*_**

**_Reviews are greatly appreciated :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, hope you like it! I had a little problem with Lassiter's part but I take in mind that Shawn probably has a concusion from the accident so he really isn't thinking right know._

**"My, what a temper you have"**

**A psych Fanfiction**

_30 minutes later…_

They have just arrived to the Santa Barbara Police department as the rain started to clear up; appearing to passerby's that the two in the car were in an interesting and heated discussion.

"Shawn, there is just no way that a caveman could beat an astronaut in a fight. Is just not possible!" Gus explained as he got out of the car, starting to walk to the other side to see if his stubborn friend needed his help. He's been distracting him from the obvious pain during the entire ride with a game of 'who would win'.

"Are you nuts? A caveman can pick up a rack of barbeque ribs as big as a car! He's a lot stronger than a wimpy scientist of an astronaut!" Shawn replied.

"Shawn that was Fred Flinstone! Besides, an astronaut doesn't need to be strong. He has a ray gun!" he said arriving at his friends door.

"Touché." Shawn said as he opened the door. He was having difficulty getting out because of his leg and ribs. The ride was less than smooth and it had given him a splitting headache on top of his aching ribs. The pain started to get worse half way, but thankfully Gus seemed to realize this and started distracting him with their current game. He was going to buy him a smoothie after this.

"Can you get out of the car?" Gus said. He was seeing the difficulty that his friend seemed to be having with it, but knew Shawn was too proud to ask for help.

"Don't be such a worry-wart, of course I can!" As he got his feet out of the car, he felt a sharp pain coming from his injured knee cap. His legs buckle, taking him down to the floor.

"Gahg!" He was bracing himself for the fall but felt a strong pair of hands supporting him upright. _Now he_ _really was going to buy him a smoothie, _he thought.

"Yeah, you're the perfect image of health." Gus said accusingly.

"… Uh, I slipped?" he lied in hopes to regain his dignity.

"Uh huh…"

"So, how are you going to divine the killer? You aren't exactly _fit_ for your usually psychic episodes." Gus was actually curious to see how his friend was going to pull it off without the extreme theatrics.

"No. No vision this time buddy." He replied solemnly.

"No?" Now that was interesting. Gus has never seeing Shawn back down from a chance to get attention. Shawn raised his head to the sky, had a small content smile on his face and answered him with a tone that Gus had only heard him use 3 times in his life.

"Nope. Allan deserves me to be respectful of his case." he answered him. His eyes widen as he heard. He never really knew how much did Allan meant to him. But that was before he got to see his friend pain filled words. It's actually kind of refreshing seeing Shawn's mature side for a moment.

"Besides, right now I'm using you as a cane, so my previous plan of jumping on top of lassies desk flew right out the window!" Shawn stated with a grin. _'Well, it was nice while it lasted'_ he thought

"Lets just go! The faster we finish here, the faster I can get you to the hospital!" Gus said as he helped his friend up the stairs.

"You're bossy when you're worry, you know that?" Shawn replied with grunt.

"Yeah, well, considering you're the one who gets hurt all the time, that's kind of a job requirement!" Gus said.

"Heh. Well I aim to misbehave!" Shawn said with a mischievous spark. They finished the climb of the stairs to the main hall. Some of the officers that are going out see his hunched stance as well as his soaked hair which decided to follow the rules of gravity for once, although no one seemed to notice the way he seemed to be hugging his broken ribs.

"Ok. I'm good." He said to Gus as he started to walk into the precinct. He sees first the image of a certain detective that was running around looking from folder to folder. She's been the buffer between Lassiter and the rest of the officers since all of this began and that has clearly taken its toll.

"Hey Jules! Wha--" He manages to say before he was cut off by her.

"Not know Shawn, we're very busy so come back later O.K." Juliet said hastily.

"Whoa there. I'm sensing some hostility there Jules. Are you by any chance channeling Lassie? I just wanted to know what's going on here." He said jokingly but slightly hurt at her way of treating him. She stopped in the hall and turned to him with a look of exasperation and said,

"Everyone volunteer to take a look at Officer Mckensy past case files to see if we can get a clue there. So we are very busy right now."

"But there is something I came to t--" He tried once again to tell her he had found the killer but was once more interrupted by the livid looking Head detective.

"Spencer! What the hell are you doing here! I don't need you to mess up all our hard work with your so called _visions_!" He all but screamed at him. Shawn muffled a grunt of exasperation fully knowing that it would only served to aggravate the detective. He knew Lassie always took this type of cases personal.

"All I was trying to tell you was--" At that he was once more interrupted by the chief herself. She looked almost the same as the first few months she spent with her new born daughter. She mustn't have had much hours of sleep. Although it was hard to tell with the whole sleeping with eyes open. He shuttered but holding his ribs as they shot another bolt of pain through him. But no one other than Gus notices this.

"Mr. Spencer what are you doing here?" she questioned with irritated eyes.

"I was--" Again interrupted. _'Why are they ganging up on me all of the sudden? I know that it's hard for them but come on! They put me on the case too'_ He thought.

"He was just being a nuisance as always!" Lassiter said with exasperation and a hint of anger in his voice. The words specially hurt this time because he saw some of the passing officers nodding their heads in agreement.

"Wait a min--" '_How could they think that?' _he thought_ 'Wasn't he a part of the team too? I mean, he knew he could be sometimes annoying but it was always to make a tense situation more manageable.' _His vision started swimming once more, not even sure if it was because of the accident of their words.

"Mr. Spencer, unless you have something to say, I suggest you stop interfering with my detectives work before I have someone throw you out of this building" He turned his head to the chief in attention to that. _'The Chief too? I thought she trusted me. I would never interfere with them. Ok, so he interferes with them for a living but he always got the job done? Didn't he?'_

"I still don't see why we even call him in. He's just a complete waste of good police resources!" he said as he started walking back to his desk, Juliet and the chief behind him. _'A waste? Did Lassie actually think of him that way? ' _he thought. All the while he was oblivious to the fact that ever since the conversation began, he had been trembling with rage of their words. _'I think I'm actually seeing what they think of me for the first time. I guess dad thought me wrong then. But he wasn't going to take it. Not any more.' _

His rational side tried to stop him from what he was about to do but he had stopped listening to it since he woke up.

Gus stood behind his friend, having heard the entire conversation. Truly Shawn would never believe their words. Would he?

He was answered by the booming of his friend's scream.

"**OK, THAT IS IT!**" he stated angrily.

The entire station stopped with stunned silence. Never in their time have they known the psychic to raise his voice to anyone. And they hoped they never see it again. Shawn stood in front of the stunned detectives looking positively livid, his body shaking with raw anger. Having forgotten about his condition, he walked right up to their faces taking in their looks of utter shock.

"I have had it up to HERE, with all your ridicule and your mistrust in my abilities!" He declared. At that moment his memory started to kick in, making him remember all the times he had been ridicule by everyone.

"I've tried to make friends. I've tried to help out in any way possible. And I've tried to gain your fucking respect but I see I have wasted my time!" He said dangerously low. Lassiter was the first one to snap out of the stunned state that all of them were in.

"Now wait a minute Spence--" Lassiter tried to calm him down but it only served to direct his rage towards the oblivious detective.

"What! Are you going to undermined me again, _detective!_ Are you finally going to throw me against the wall like you always want to do every time I even speak?!" He said his voice raise once more for all to hear.

"I've always annoyed you, haven't I? It must keep you up at nights the fact that I'm able to solve cases faster than you ever could." He said knowing were to hit the older man were it hurt. Lassiter stood there, barely able to control his anger. At this, the Chief decide to intervene.

"Mr. Spencer you are wa--" She stopped when she saw the rage that was directed to her from the psychic.

"NO! None of you have the right to criticize my words!" he screamed. On top of the murder of Allan, the realization that he never had their respect was way to much for him to let it roll from his back. He started now and there was no way he was stopping now. He turned to see Lassiter face to face and pointed his finger at him.

"You, _Detective Lassiter!_ You've always have to be the _big, bad, cop! _The one to play the damn hero and always catch the bad guy. But the sarcasm and the harsh words are only for you to hide the fact that you're scared to let people see that you're vulnerable. You vowed to protect the innocent at all costs and yet, you can't stand that I am able to do it faster than you could ever hope for." He said smugly. His hand found its way once again to cradle his injured ribs. He really wasn't planning on saying all that but it's like the filter in his mouth was left at the crash site along with his bike. Now he turned his glare at the Chief.

"And you _Chief!_ Every time that I've asked for a case, I have to do all but _beg on my knees _for you to give us a chance! And even with how little you give us, we still manage to solve the cases for you. Now I ask you. WHEN have I ever been wrong in a case that you are so fucking reluctant to give us any! I swear, I sometimes wish I never helped you save your damn job!" He saw her eyes bulged at that. He new he had crossed a line by saying that in front of everyone but his ribs had started to make themselves known so he stopped caring a long time ago. His previous anger started draining from him as he turned to Juliet.

"And then there's you Juliet. You know, I actually thought you were my friend. But a real friend would actually notice when a friend is trying his best to get everybody out of their miserable mood while he himself is mooring the lost of someone too! But instead you shot me away just like everyone." He saw her eyes burning with unshed tears and felt his heart ache because of his hand in it. But now all the pent-up anger gone his grieve came to the surface. He then said to them in a monotone voice.

"Did any one of you even stopped to think that I may have known Allan before any of you came here!" He saw their eyes widen at that. Of course no one had even considered this. They've always know how easily Shawn made friends but they forget sometimes that his father was on the force at one point. Shawn started walking to a nearby desk and threw the file on to it with resounding snap. He raises his head to face them and said.

"There's your killer. And I hope you're happy. Because this is the _last_ case I will ever take from any of you." He then turned from their shocked faces and started walking to the exit murmuring to Gus to follow. Gus came to his side, worry about his friend condition and his sudden explosion. He had only seen Shawn act like that after his parents divorce before he got to his bike and went on the road. But what worried him the most was the fact that Shawn's parlor started to get sickly white ever since he stopped talking.

"Mr. Spen- Shawn wait!" Gus heard the chief say. But what surprised him was the fact that Shawn's hand got a hold of his arm to stop him. When he turned to see his friend, he saw his eyes unfocused and sweat forming on his forehead.

"Uhm, Gus? I t-think I should've gone to the h-hospital first…" Shawn said. He felt his knees buckle and his chest constricting. It was getting harder to breath and he didn't think the recent outburst did his ribs any good.

"Whoa! Hey Shawn! Shawn!" Gus asked concerned but he was no longer listening. He tried to take a deep breath which resulted in a coughing fit. He felt himself heaving as his body filled his lungs with blood. The pressure in his chest was unbearable. He still hasn't taken breath. His coughing started turning crimson and came out in what seemed like litters. Gus eyes widen at the site. Shawn felt rather than heard the other coming from behind.

"What's happeni--" The chief manage to say before seeing the puddle of blood that the floor started collecting.

"Oh _god!_" Juliet said with wide and tearful eyes. He felt her kneel right beside him trying to provide some sort of comfort but his ears were buzzing from lack of air.

"What's wrong with him?!" She asked Gus but receive no answer as the psychic friend was to worry about his partner and brother.

"McNab! Call an ambulance!" She heard Lassiter call out. She saw that almost the entire department was trying to see what was going on with their psychic.

Shawn finally manages to stop heaving but blood kept him from drawing any breath. He felt himself becoming numb as his body was gently cradle by someone. He didn't know who. But all he cared about is that it was soft and warm. He was so cold and so tired. Maybe he could just close his eyes for a second.

"Oh my god, Shawn! He heard as he close his eyes.

'_Just for a second…' _He though.

"_Shawn!"_

And all was dark…

_TBC..._

_A cookie to the first person who tells me the reference to Serenity :D_

_And thank you all for the reviews! Only 3 more chapters left!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing (Except their bubble heads :D *fist-bump*)**_

**_Authors note: I wanted to thank my new Beta reader, D.E. Lewis! I hope to learn great things from you Boss!  
_**

_*sneaks like ninja*_

_*A pich-fork is suddenly jab in the wall by her head*_

_Me: GAHG!!!_

_*Sees angry moob*_

_Me: H-hey there guys! Long time no see huh. Isn't it a fine day for a picnic? I swear I cou-_

_*Lit torch almost hit her*_

_Me: OK! OK! I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry for the long delay! But befor I knew it, thanksgiving was the next day and then my art show snuck up on me! Again. SOOO sorry!!!_

_*Lower_ _their weaponts a bit*_

_Me: *puppy eyes* Pweeeeshh pweesh pwetty pweeeesh!!!_

_Mob: *man in the back shouts* Get with the story already! _

_Me: OH! Right!_

* * *

After Shawn had passed out, the entire department became frantic in trying to help their Pseudo-Psychic. The ambulance arrived two minutes after he lost consciousness and the EMT's began working to keeping him alive. Lassiter and O'Hara followed the ambulance within their car.

As soon as they arrived, the doctors took Shawn directly into the O.R. shouting orders and hooking him to monitors. Almost 45 minutes had pass since they saw the doctors taking Shawn into surgery and had yet to receive any news. Gus became more and more anxious as time passed by with no news so he alternated between walking and sitting with his head between his hands, sick with worry, while Juliet sat beside him, fidgeting with her hands subconsciously and only covering her face when tears threaten to fall once again. Lassiter leaned beside the wall with his arms crossed, his eyes showing worry and almost, _fear_. As he raised his head to look at Gus, determination flashed across his eyes.

"Guster, what the_ hell_ happen back there? Other than being wet he looked fine!" Lassiter asked angrily. He had replayed the briefs moment he saw Spencer after arriving to the station, trying to see if there were any signs. But all he remembered has how annoyed and angry he felt at the time.

"He- He crashed his bike before coming to the station…" Gus stuttered as he looked up. Hearing this, Juliet's head snapped up from her hands and looked at Gus with disbelieve.

"What! Why didn't he go to a hospital?!" she asked.

"Because, the stubborn idiot that he is, wanted to make sure you got the file."

"Of all the _irresponsible_, idiotic stunts he has pulled, this--" Lassiter started but stopped short.

"Stop it right there Lassiter!" Gus whispered in a harsh tone. Both detectives looked at him with wide eyes. "You may not like Shawn, but don't you _ever_ question the motives behind his actions!" Gus said angrily.

"This case was personal for him, so there was no way he was going to rest until he was _sure_ he gave the file to somebody he trusted. That was you two." Gus pointed an accusing finger at the two detectives. Hearing this, the two detectives let those words sink in.

Lassiter paused as he began started thinking of the first day he meet Spencer. He thought about how annoyed and frustrated he felt every time Shawn started jumping around, dancing on his desk, or even sing the occasional polka clamming that his "visions" were to blame. But as time passed, he had to admit that even with all the theatrics, Spencer got results.

As Lassiter thought, he started remembering all those of the times Shawn had deliberately annoyed him to test his patience, all the time Shawn took the time to try and make him smile, all the times Shawn make him feel and did his best to include him as part of the group, and all of the times Shawn had helped him.

Shawn had been the one person who believed in his innocence when he was a suspect in the murder of Ernesto Chavez. When the Chief took his badge in front of his colleagues, he expected taunts or ridicule from Shawn, but it never came. Instead, he heard the last thing he would have imagined Shawn saying to him;

"_I know you didn't do it buddy. And I'm going to do everything I can to prove it"_ Shawn gave him a nod and walked away…

_God_ he was an ass…

Juliet on the other hand, had begun remembering the first time she had ever seen Shawn saw him in the restaurant. She had found it cute when he was fusing at her about _his_ chair, showing her his straw cover snail and having visions of her cats. Ever since then, she had enjoyed his company. She remembered Shawn's constant flirting, all the times Shawn pulled a joke at the station, all those times Shawn made every exiting holiday fun-filled and exiting, and all the times Shawn had made her smile, by just being himself and showing the world his smile.

She always melted when he looked at her with those hazel eyes of his, filled with warmth and his mischievous spark, but the eyes she saw tonight started dimming until the warmth was replaced with such anger and hate that she never imagined him capable of. Her heart felt like lead when she though how she was part of the reason why they were that way.

She just hoped when he woke up, those eyes would become warm again. Her heart couldn't bear it if they didn't…

Gus couldn't help but see the distress the two detectives were having and felt a little bad for being partly responsible for it. "Look," he calmly started to say, but the rest was drowned by a fierce and familiar scream,

"…**I'M HIS FATHER!!! NOW TELL ME WERE THE HELL IS MY SON!!!**" Henry Spencer yelled at the nurse.

"Sir, please calm down-"

"**I will **_**NOT**_** calm down until you tell me were my son is!!!**"

"Sir, as we already told you--" The nurse looked like she was about to faint so Gus started walking to him to help the poor girl. Juliet followed soon after him, leaving Lassiter to answer his phone.

"Mr. Spencer!" Gus called, getting the worried father's attention.

"Gus! What happened?! How's Shawn?" Henry's face was sickly white with worry. When Chief Vick told him what happened to his son, he had went running out the door.

"He's still in surgery Mr. Spencer and nobody has told us anything since then." Juliet answered

"Well? What happened?!" He demanded, his worry suddenly replaced with anger.

"He crashed his bike when he was--" Gus started but once again,

"Of course it was! I knew that death trap was going to be a mistake ever since he bought it! How the hell did he loose control of it this time! He probably was trying to show off! I swear he--"

"… It was Allan…" Gus faintly whispered.

"… W-what?" Henry's eyes grew wide at this. He had known that Allan's case would hit Shawn hard. Gus told him how Shawn was doing during this past few days and he had started to get worried about him.

"Shawn deduced who Allan's murderer might be so he wanted to tell the chief before getting checked." Juliet said, defending Shawn's actions. She felt she at _least _owed him that.

"Then, how did he got there. If he crashed his motorcycle it shouldn't have worked." He said, his eyes accusing Guster.

"He called me after he crashed. I wanted to take him to a hospital but he insisted that he had to tell them who he though the killer was."

"Make that who the killer_ is._" Lassiter said as he approached the group, closing his phone.

"Huh?" Henry asked.

"That was the chief. They interrogated the kid's' father that Sp-Shawn 'divined'. About five minutes in, he confessed to the murder of Officer McKensy."

"Shawn was right…" Juliet said under her breath.

"Look, Mr. Spencer. You know better than anyone how Shawn gets when somebody he cares about is involved in something. And when he gets out of this, you and I are going to annoy and pester him into taking better care of himself" Gus stated. "But right now, all we can do, is wait." The main door opened suddenly, revealing a man in bloody scrubs. His face was weary and tired as he made his way to the group. Unconsciously, everyone held their breath as they awaited the news.

"Family of Shawn Spencer?"…

_TBC..._

* * *

_Me: Again, so terribly sorry! But I wanted to say thank you to all who commented and are sticking with me! _

_And since I'm not above buying my forgiveness, I'll let you guys choose the next type of story after this one. Chose from either _

_1.(emotional pain) _

_2.(torture/blood/supernatural)_

_or..._

_3.(A memory traumatized, gore-filled, twisted serial killer, misterious past )_

_For our little Shawnee!_

_Shawn: Hey! Don't I get a say in this?!_

_Me: No. Now hush! They're thinking._

_Shawn: Well, can I at least get a scene acting all bad-ass?_

_Me: Uh. Ok, but ONLY if I can add a bare-chested you and a tearfull Juliet. _

_Shawn: What!_

_Me: **With** blood!_

_Shawn: ...Add a heroic scene with a kiss, and you got it._

_Me: DEAL!_

_Shawn: Sweet! Hey Gus! Get the Psych-movile! We need to update my insurance!_

_Gus: W-what! Why!_

_Shawn: Don't be such a mallomar without the marshmellow Gus! Its for a good cause! *drags him out*_

_Gus: This involves a girl, doesn't it._

_Shawn: Shules awaits my chocolate-flavored friend!_

_Gus: ...Don't ever call me that again..._

_Shawn: ...Agreed..._

_Me: Nice doing business with you guys! *chuckling on the inside*_

**_Choose now!_**

**_Reviews are always welcome!!! :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_Me: *out of breath* Here! I'm done with the chapter! And just before the 10th! *Falls to the ground* _

_Me: *Grinning like an idiot* See! I live to meet your demands! *coughNealcough*_

_Shawn: How the heck are you out of breath? You were sitting at your desk the entire time!_

_Me: *Glares at him* I can still write you wearing a tutu in front of your dad._

_Shawn: *Raises his hands in surrender* Fair enough. Continue. *Runs away*_

_Me: *smiles* Hope you like it!_

* * *

Shawn tried opening his eyes but was blinded by a strong white light. He tried again, this time slowly and he was surprised to find himself in the police station. Shawn noticed that everything from the walls up to the little knick-knacks in everyone's desk was pure white

_"That's strange. I wonder who the Chief got to decorate the place. Maybe I can get her to turn the place with a Hawaiian theme! And were the heck is everyone? Is there a Doughnut sale somewhere?" _Shawn though. Then he heard a familiar but impossible voice.

"Oh good, you're awake! I was starting to get worried there for a second kid." Allan said cheerfully. Shawn's eyes grew wide as he saw to his left the man he had been mooring for the past 3 days. Allan kept looking at him with a gentle smile that made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Am I dead?" Shawn asked.

"Uhm. Well, not dead per say, no." He said shrugging.

"How are you _not_ dead _per say_?" Shawn asked raising his eyebrow.

Allan turned to face him and said solemnly "You're in a coma Shawnee."

"Oh" Was all Shawn said.

"What do you remember?" Allan asked him. At this, Shawn unconsciously raised his hand to his temple, closed his eyes and started thinking.

"Well, the last thing I remember was that I crashed my bike and called Gus to take me to the station. And then…" His eyes shot open as his memories returned. He suddenly shot up from his seat, his hands rustling his hair and screamed,

"**Holly pineapples with cream and ice-cream!!! What the HELL did I do**?!"

"Shawnee calm down…" Allan said as he tried to calm him down.

"Calm down! Are you **kidding** me! I feel terrible! How could I've said all those things to them!? I told the chief she wasn't capable of being a good chief! And my GOD Lassie! He is SO going to--" Shawn stopped as he considered the last part.

"Ok, so I don't feel as bad for saying all that to him…" He said smirking. But his face fell as he kept remembering. He fell to his chair, placing his head in his hands saying,

"But, the things I said to Jules. I think I almost made her cry! How could I've been so **mean** to her! How am I going to show my face to any of them when I wake up?!" He raised his head asking Allan. His eyes brimming with such sadness and worry that would make anyone's heart ache upon seeing them. But he seemed to remember something that made his face change into that of worry and wonder and asked,

"Uhm… I _am_ going to wake up, right?" Shawn asked. At this Allan turned his face forward.

"Soon enough. You did do a number on yourself, but you will, given time." He said nonchalantly.

"Phew" Shawn said with a relived expression.

"Which reminds me" As he said this, Shawn turn to see him as his hand came lighting fast to slap him on top of his head. Shawn jumped out of his chair exclaiming, "Augh!!! What th--?"

"Are you **crazy **boy?! You could've gotten yourself **killed** out there!" Allan screamed his eyes livid.

"B-but! I **had** to take the file to the station! It was for you!" Shawn exclaimed while holding his head in mock hurt. Allan's face softens at hearing this and started walking down the corridors with Shawn on tow.

"I know Shawnee, and I appreciate it very much, but I'm already dead. There was no reason for you to die along with me." Allan said while putting his and on Shawn's shoulder.

"You were lucky this time boy and I hope you know that." He said with a serious face. Shawn lowered his head while thinking how true those words were. "Yes sir." He answers solemnly but he soon found himself thinking of all the stuff he said to his friends. Or by the things he remembers screaming to them, _ex-_friends. Allan seeing Shawn struggle, stopped him in mid-step, putting both his arms on Shawn's shoulders. "Shawnee, look at me." Shawn didn't dear lift his head. "Kid, I said_ look_." Shawn slowly raised his head.

"Shawnee, you are a good person. Whatever you may have said to them, remember that you were given a second chance to make things right again." Allan said "You are a good boy, your friends will forgive you soon enough." Hearing this, Shawn's face started to show the smallest hints of his smile. Allan showed a warm smile and let him go.

"Now it's time for you to wake up. Just go through the door." He says while pointing to a door. Shawn follows his hand and sees the stations main entrance. He started going for the door, but hesitated thinking of doing one thing before awaking. He suddenly turns towards Allan and embraced him in a hug. Allan was surprised but soon returned the gesture.

"I'm goanna miss you Allan" Shawn whispered as he let go of him.

"Me too Shawnee. And thank you for finding the bastard who killed me." Allan said as he patted Shawn's shoulder.

"No problem." Shawn smirked. He turned, opening the door and started stepping outside, already feeling his body being pulled forward, and the white nothingness started covering him. He started closing his eyes but before his body was completely engulf with white he heard Allan exclaim happily,

"Oh! By the way, if you think you got off easy with the lecture, your dad is waiting for you right by your bed." Shawn's eyes shot open and screamed,

"Wait **what**!!!"

And the rest was white.

_TBC..._

* * *

_Me: Sorry if it was a bit screwy in some parts but my Beta is busy at the time, so I did my best!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

_Me: *being draged by Gus* No! I can't show myself here! Let's just give them the story and go!_

_Gus: No. You need to apologize to your readers for how long it took you to finish._

_Me: You don't understand! They'll kill me on sight for how long it took me!_

_Shawn: *taking one long slurp of his smoothie* Aww come on! They can't be **that** bad can they?!_

_Mob: *shoot arrow through the cup sticking it to the wall*_

_Gus and Me: Aaaaahhg! What the--!_

_Shawn: *looks at his smoothie with wide eyes* Nooooo! My smoothie!_

_Me: *turned to Gus* You **see**!_

_Gus: Ok, I see your point. Come on Shawn! *The two of us drag Shawn away to safety*_

_Shawn: I'll avenge you my froze fruity friend! **This** I **swear**! _

_..._

* * *

Shawn's eyes started twitching until he was able to open them. He was disoriented at first but he manage to focus on the room.

"_Wait. I'm in heaven? But Allan said I was going to wake up! " _He his eyes glance thought the room he saw all the different pineapple confections littering every inch of the room. Then he heard the beeping of the monitors and smelled the sterile stench that announced a hospital room. Shawn felt a familiar pressure in his chest that meant he had been incubated while in his coma.

"_Great._" He thought.

Shawn continued searching the room until he found the sleeping forms of his father and his best friend. Since he was unable to call out to them, he started searching for a way to get their attention. He saw a tray of grapes by his bed and smiled inwardly. Raising his hand was harder than he expected but he managed to get it to the tray. Now armed with his projectile he started throwing the fruit in hopes that one of them managed to wake them up. Luckily, one of them managed to hit Gus right in the head, startling him awake. Gus started to look through the room to see what had awakened him only to see grapes on the floor.

And Shawn's hand waving at him.

"Shawn!" Gus shriek in delight, awaking the slumbering man beside him. Henry Spencer awoke startle, thinking that something had happened to his son while he slept but before he could say anything, he saw his son's best friend jumping up and down with an enormous smile. Then he laid his eyes on Shawn, expecting to see his eyes closed. But instead he saw Shawn's eyes shifting towards him and raised his hand to talk in sign language. He thought the boy's years ago so he was a bit rusty but still he understood.

"_**Morning sleepy head." **_Shawn signaled.

"Shawn" Henry whispered with a ghost of a smile before running to his bed. As he got there, the door burst open revealing the doctor and a nurse rushing to his bed.

"Hello Shawn. It's good to see you're awake. " The doctor said. Henry and Gus gave the doctor and the nurse some space for them to work. While they checked up on his vital signs, Shawn began to signal Gus to translate to the doctor.

"He's saying that it's good to be seen but he would like you to take the tube out" Gus replied dutifully to the doctor

"Well, your lungs have started breatheing on their own so I don't see a problem with it. Just a moment" The nurse and the doctor began to unhook all the machines connected to Shawn. As soon as the tube was out, Shawn tried talking but it came out as a faint squeak. Henry was prepared for this and took the ice chips from the table.

"Here Shawn" He helped Shawn raised his head high enough to give him a couple of them. Shawn looked grateful and started chewing on them, quickly feeling the chips soothe his abused throat. He cleared his throat and tried speaking again,

"How long-- How long was I asleep?" Shawn asked gruffly.

"3 weeks." Gus said eyes turning darker at the thought.

"Shawn, do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked. Shawn's eyes widen at the memories and started fidgeting in his bed.

"Allan! Did they--" Shawn started asking but was calmed by Gus' words

"Yeah Shawn, they got him." At this, Shawn relaxed.

"Good." He said

"Ok I have to get another patient but he needs to rest. It was a pleasure meeting you Shawn." The doctor said smiling and he followed the nurse out. Shawn saw his dad having a familiar look on his face. After the doctor got out of the room, Henry turned to Gus and asked,

"Gus, could you go get me some coffee?" Gus stared at him confused, not wanting to leave Shawn's side now that he's awake.

"But--" He started asking but he was interrupted by a certain psychic.

"No Gus don't! It's a trap!" Shawn said frantic, knowing that if Gus left them alone, his father will most certainly scold him to death. Gus seemed to realize this and started smirking knowing that he might not need to preach his friend after all.

"Yeah, sure thing Mr. Spencer." Gus said as he started walking out the door. Shawn's became nervous as his father slowly closed the door. Henry turned to face his son, his face livid.

"Shawn, what the **HELL** is wrong with you! You should've gone to the hospital the second you woke up from the crash! Hate to tell you this _pal_ but you are _not__** invincible!**_" Henry said fuming. Henry was relieved to see Shawn awake but he was so angry that he was careless enough to do this to him.

"But--" Shaw tried to say something but Henry wouldn't have it.

"No Shawn! This has got to be the stupidest stunt you pulled! Do you have any idea what I went through when Karen called me?!"

"Dad I--" Shawn tried again but was shocked by the next thing Henry said,

"You _died_ two times in the operating table Shawn! They _barely_ manage to get you back!" Henry said beaten. He remembered when the doctors said that, he felt his entire being crumble. The thought of how close his only son came to death lay heavy on his conscience. He looked him right in the eyes and said,

"I hope you know how _damn _lucky you are kid!" Shawn could see the truth of that statement in his father's eyes and know that he wasn't exaggerating.

"Dad!" At this, Henry stopped to see Shawn's somber eyes.

"I do." Shawn said, giving his dad a small nod. Henry calmed himself a bit and fell to his seat. He raised his head to look at his son, remembering something.

"Carol came by. She wanted to tell you thank you" He said shrugging. Shaw was surprised by this. Carol was Allan's wife and was as much a part of his family as Allan was.

"Thank me? What for?" He asked baffled. Henry raised one eyebrow and gave Shawn a small smile.

"For figuring out who killed Allan. For bringing the bastard to justice and giving her some closure." Henry was baffled by how thick his son could be sometimes. Hearing this Shawn gave him a huge smile and happily replied,

"Well, it was the least I could do after all the things they did for us!"

"Yeah" Henry said in content remembering old times with his long-time friend. He looked at Shawn's grinning face and a sly smile appeared on his own.

"Oh and by the way. If you think for a second that I'm going to let you see your bike soon, then the concussion must've been worst than we thought." Shawn's smile vanished from his face as he turned to face him, his eyes wide with worry.

"Say _**what**_!" He started saying before he heard a knock at the door. Gus entered with one hand covering his face.

"Hey, are you guys still alive?" He asked while peaking through his hand.

"Yeah, no thanks to _you_! _**Traitor**_!" Shawn seethed while crossing his arms.

"Hey! You would've run too if you could!" Gus defended himself.

"Fair enough" Shawn replied.

"Anyway. Look who I found downstairs!" Gus said happily as he opened the door. A tall man with dark hair and a pineapple in hand entered. He was dressed in his usual uniform and Shawn was surprised to see him at this time.

"Buzz?!" Shawn said. Buzz had a colossal smile seeing the young Psychic awake. He placed the pineapple on a nearby table and went to his friend side.

"Shawn! You finally woke up! Welcome back buddy!" Buzz said happily.

"What are you doing here Buzz? Don't you usually take your lunch break now?" Shawn asked him curiously.

"Buzz has been coming here during his break everyday to check up on you since the accident." Gus answer but Shawn looked even more confused by this.

"But after what I said at the station I though no one would like to see me." Shawn said unhappily as he lowered his head.

"Are you kidding! Everyone at the station is worried sick about you! Shawn everyone feels terrible about what happened." Buzz couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Buzz has been the only one who dared come visit you during all this time from the station." Gus said appraisingly. He knew that Shawn would most likely be blaming himself for what happened but he still held some resentment towards the station.

"Why would they be afraid?" Shawn said raising his head.

"Because Shawn. They're afraid that you won't forgive them." Buzz said somberly. He still couldn't believe what his superiors had said to Shawn that night.

"Forgive them! There's nothing to forgive! From what Gus told me about what happened, I'm surprised that after all the things Shawn has done for the department they would at least appreciate him! But instead none of your so called detectives figured out that my son was hurt! Let them suffer for all I care!" Henry said fiercely. He was affronted that the department treated his son so badly when the only thing he was trying to do was help. Shawn turned to him with wide eyes.

"Dad!" Shawn said harshly.

"What?! It's true!" Henry shrugged, calming himself a bit. Shawn then turned to Buzz.

"Buzz, none of them should feel like they need to apologize! I'm the one who should apologize not them!" Shawn said determined. Buzz was confused by this.

"Shawn what are--?" He started saying but Shawn cut him off.

"I said so many mean things to all of them! I should've--" Shawn started to explain but Buzz cut him off.

"Shawn!" he said blustering. Shawn stopped talking at this point and looked at Buzz.

"You shouldn't apologize! What you said was the truth. Plain and simple" He said with a small smile, hopeful that he could make his friend feel better.

"I just wish it didn't have to come to that for them to realize it." He said bitterly. Shawn smiled seeing how protective Buzz can be of him.

"Thanks Buzz." Shawn said but he saw how Buzz started fidgeting about what he was about to ask next. Buzz refused to look at him directly as he started asking.

"And Shawn? The Chief and the rest of the station were wondering if you could reconsider working on cases with us again. That is, if you want to." Buzz raised his head to see three pairs of eyes widen. Gus and Henry turned to see Shawn disbelieving face. Shawn lowered his face and said whispering "Well…"He raise his head "I'm, not sure." He finally enounced. Buzz eyes became sad for a second but then replaced it with a smile that didn't reach his face. He knew that it would take time for Shawn to come to terms with what happened.

"Well, I have to get going but would you mind if Francine and I came visit you sometime later?" Shawn smiled at this as a welcome distraction.

"Of course!" He said happily.

"Ok! Feel better!" Buzz said as he was going out. When the door closed, Shawn face became uncertain with the thought of returning to the station. Henry place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Son, are you sure?" Henry questioned. He knew his son needed to take this decision on his own. Shawn tuned his head towards him and gave a slight shrugged.

"Not so much" Shawn replied sadly. Then he turned to see Gus and asked,

"Gus? What do you think?"

"You know I'm with you no matter what you choose." Gus said while raising his fist. Shawn smiled and raised his fist to complete the bump. The three men became quiet, each left to think of what would come.

"Hey! Do you think I can eat some of the pineapple? I'm starving!" Shawn said happily.

Well, Shawn was never one for quiet…

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

The station continued on working but all of them felt that a spark had been ripped from their lives. Ever since that horrific night were they almost lost their _Pseudo Psychic, _they now understood how much he had help them before. It wasn't only with the cases. Some mornings Shawn would come in with a box filled with doughnuts, or he would just stick around joking with everyone when it was a slow day. And when they _did_ hire him for cases, He managed to solve some that were deemed unsolvable by accusing a dinosaur or even ghosts. When Buzz told them that Shawn woke up from his coma, they felt relieved course through them, and when he told them that he didn't blame them they felt relieved, but Buzz warned them that Shawn was reluctant to come back to work with them and they could only blame themselves for it. But still, they continued on. Hoping that their psychic could find it in his heart to forgive them. As a couple of officer pass down a corridor, they didn't seemed to notice a pair of shrubs rustling in the corner. Gus voice came from one of the shrubs whispering,

"Shawn, I know I said I was with you no matter what you choose to do but…" Gus's head came from his shrub costume for some air and turned to see the hazel eyes peeking from within the second one.

"I didn't expect you to make me hide in a shrub inside the station!" Gus hissed angrily. Shawn turned to his friend and placed a finger over his mouth.

"Hush! Dude, do you want to get caught?" Shawn hissed. Gus smacked his finger away and Shawn turned to continued watching the chief's offices door.

"What are we doing here anyway?!" Gus demanded. Shawn turned to face him again with a mock hurt face.

"Didn't you pay _any_ attention at the mission briefing? I even color coded it and everything!" Shawn said pouting. Gus rolled his eyes at this and Shawn glared at him.

"Well!" Gus asked.

"Nuh uh! First apologize for to paying attention at my briefing." Said Shawn from his hiding place.

"Fine! I'm sorry! Now can you please tell me what the heck we are doing?!" Gus asked.

"Well, you know the things I said in _"The Incident"_! If I'm going to show my face to them, we need to approach this as slow and as safely as we can!" Shawn said while returning to his previous position.

"But when--" Gus was silence by Shawn's finger once more.

"Wait for it! Wait for iiiiiiittttttttt!" He said quietly. A couple of seconds passed before the door opened showing Detective Lassiter coming out of his meeting turning towards the end of the hall. The two of them duck into their camouflage as he passed by them. As soon as the detective was out of reach, Shawn's head peak through his hiding with a mischievous smiled.

"Boom!" He said

"_That's_ your _big plan_! Wait for the man who would probably shoot you on sight after what happened to go to the bathroom and barge in the Chief's office, begging for mercy?!" Gus exclaimed. Shawn turned to see him appearing offended.

"Noooo!" He stated closing his eyes. But as he peeked through one he saw Gus glaring at him.

"…I planned on entering slowly, protecting my hair!" He said smiling. Now Shawn began advancing the shrub towards the office with Gus reluctantly on tow. As they arrive to the door, Shawn began coming out of the camouflage and started rummaging through his jacket while ignoring the bewildered looks that some of the officers had when they started seeing the psychic and friend coming out of shrubs in the middle of the day.

"Now let's go! We're running out of time here!" Shawn said as he got a slender ruler with a white rag attached to the tip from the jacket. His eyes showed a nervous glint as he knocked on the door.

The two women inside the office looked towards the door. The two of them found it weird at how fast Lassiter came back from the bathroom.

"_That_ was fast!" Juliet said. But instead of seeing the usual gruff detective, the door open just enough for a white flag to be waved at them.

"What the--" The Chief exclaimed before the two women were surprised to hear a familiar voice they thought they would never hear from again.

"Don't shoot! We come in peace!" said Shawn as the two of them entered. Although what the two women saw, was Shawn hiding behind an irritated Gus.

"Shawn?!" Said an incredulous Jules. As if on qew, Shawn started releasing Gus's as a shield and came with a dazzling smile. Just as they remember him, so happy and jovial. But the two women weren't fooled. Shawn's eyes showed uneasiness, as if he didn't think he was welcomed here.

"Morning Jules, Chief!" Shawn said happily. The Chief was trying very hard to stop the smile creeping to show but was failing miserably. She was just too glad to see the Psychic.

"Mr. Spencer, how are you feeling?" She asked in concern. Buzz had been kind enough to be the stations link between the Spencer's and them. But she had to see for herself that he was truly ok. Shawn just smiled at this.

"Good as new!" He said while patting his chest. But that seemed to be a bad idea. As soon as his hand hit his chest, he felt a small shot of pain in his ribs. At once he started coughing uncontrollably which worried the two women exponentially. "Shawn!" "Mr. Spencer!" They said at the same time. Gus place a hand on Shawn's back and rubbed in circles to help soothe the coughing and it seemed to help. Soon, Shawn was able to stop coughing.

"Damn it Shawn, stop doing that! Remember your ribs are still sore!" Gus said aggravated.

"Right! Sorry!" Shawn could only smirk while he stood upright.

"I'm ok now!" He said grinning. The two women sighed in relieve. They looked at each other with reluctant eyes, knowing that they had some blame for what happened to him.

"Mr. Spencer, I would like to apolo--" The Chief started saying but Shawn interrupted her.

"Stop it right there Chief!" Shawn said exclaiming. Both the Chief and Juliet were stunned at his reaction.

"Excuse me?" The Chief asked perplexed. Shawn looked from her to Juliet and back at her, raising one finger as in lecture towards Chief Vick.

"I didn't spent 3 hours of planning just so you can beat me to the punch!" Shawn stated. Gus turned to him with an incredulous looked on his face.

"You spent 3 hours on this?" He asked. Shawn turned to him abashed by the question.

"That's not important!" He exclaimed. Before Gus could answer Juliet intervened.

"Guys what's going on?!" She asked. Shawn turned his head with a bewildered expression.

"I came here to apologize of course!" He said as if it were obvious. The two women's eyes widen at this and interchanged looks before Shawn continued. Shawn advanced towards the Chief's desk and looked her right in her eyes.

"I wanted to say sorry for all the things I said to you. Chief, you are by far the coolest, most awesomest and capable Chief I've met! And with all the things you've had to put up with me, I think you're up for canonization!" Shawn said. Chief Vick's eyes moisten a bit but still held the incredulous look. Shawn then turned to see Juliet who had her hands over her heart in disbelieve.

"And Jules. I'm so sorry for the things I said! Believe me when I say that the only tears I want to be the cause of are tears of joy. And maybe laughter. Some giggling may be involved. But never in sadness." Shawn turned to look at the Chief and then at Juliet.

"Would you two please forgive me?" He asked hopeful. The two women couldn't believe what they just heard. The Psychic who they had treated so badly. The man who had climbed out of a crash to give them a cop's killer personally, only to be trample on and verbally abused to the point of death. A man, who had to possess the most innocent of hearts, was asking _them_ to forgive _him_. The two looked at each other, incredulous of what they just heard. Finally the Chief manage to speak,

"Mr. Spen—Shawn. We are the ones who should be apologizing! After all you have done for us and the station we should've treated you far better than we did." Shaw was taken aback by this.

"Yes! Shawn, everyone here feels terrible about what happened!" Juliet said. Shawn turned to her with hopeful eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes!" Juliet desperately replied. Shawn turned to see both of them with a sly smile.

"Terrible enough to let me work with you guys again?!" He asked. At this, their face broke into giant smiles. All of them turned to see Chief Vick for her answer.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." She said as her smile grew wider. Shawn's face broke into a humongous grin as they saw that his eyes got their natural mischievous glint. Shawn spined towards Gus jumping up and down. Gus face had a smiled rivaling Shawn's. Shawn started saying,

"Sweet! See Gus! My plan work perfe--" But the rest was interrupted as the door opened.

"Spencer?!" Lassiter said stunned. He couldn't believe that Spencer had returned after all the things that were said to him. _Especially _from him. But everyone was even more perplexed when they heard a girlish squeal.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Said Shawn as he ran toward Jules cowering behind her. He held her by the shoulders like a shield.

"Jules! Protect me!" Shawn exclaimed. Juliet looked slightly perplexed at the situation like everyone else in the room.

"Huh?" She said.

"Spencer what are you doing hiding behind O'Hara?" said Lassiter as he put his hands on his hips. Shawn pokes his head from behind his _"shield"_ and raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm protecting myself." He explained. Everyone in the room but Gus looked confused.

"From who?" Lassiter asked

"You" At this everyone but Lassiter realized what the psychics fears came from. Lassiter was indignated by this.

"Why in the name of sweet lady justice would I want to harm you?!" He asked a little peeved. Shaw poked his head out again and said pouting,

"Well! Last time we talked, I ended up insulting you and everyone in the precinct. Considering how little patience you have for me, do you really blame me?" Now Lassiter understood. Ever since that night he had been blaming himself for what happened to Spencer. He was supposed to be the detective. He was supposed to notice every minute detail. He was sure that if he just looked straight at Spencer that night, he would've noticed that there was something odd about the young _Pseudo_ Psychic. That he was _hurt_. _Hell, _even when he was hurt, Spencer still managed to solve the case. Lassiter's eyes soften a bit and looked away from Shawn as he started saying,

"Listen Spencer. About what happened… I'm sooo…" Lassiter stuttered. _Damn it! I need to say it!_ He thought. The others were amazed of what they were witnessing. Lassiter took a deep breath.

"I'm sooorr…." He started saying but stopped short when he heard Shawn.

"Is he actually trying to apologize?" Shawn whispered loudly to Gus. Lassiter became exasperated at this.

"Would you just--" He said while advancing closer to Shawn. When Shawn saw this, his eyes grew wide. He took one of Juliet's hands and started swapping it like a stick. "Shawn! What are you --!"

"Ahhhh! No! Stay back you mutt!" Shawn warned as he managed to hit Lassiter several times. Lassiter's calm finally snapped, forgetting all thoughts of apologies.

"Ok you know what! Forget it! Come here Spencer!" He said as he got around Juliet to get to Shawn. But Shawn saw his moves and has able to dodge him just in time. He started running through the office to avoid Lassiter, while the Chief and Juliet sat smiling at the scene.

"Ahhhhh! Gus quick! Execute plan T-Bone!" Shawn said desperately. Gus looked lost at the command.

"What? Shawn I didn't pay attention remember!" He stated. At this Shawn's face looked annoyed at the fact. He then turned to the Chief.

"Oh come on! Chief, do something!" Shawn pleaded but she simply just smirked. The rest of the station had great smiles on their faces. Everyone knew that from what they could hear in the office, it looked like their psychic returned to them. The simple fact made the station a little bit brighter, the sounds a bit more cheerful. But now that they had experienced how much they rely on their psychic, there was nothing they wouldn't do to protect his stay.

_***CRASH!***_

"_Mr. Spencer!!!"_

"Ups…"

Well, that is if Shawn doesn't get's fired first…

The End.

* * *

_Me: *on my knees* My sincerest apologies for how long it took me to finish!_

_Me: I swear to be more prompt with the next one after I finish with all my college stuff!_

_Mob: ... Fine..._

_Me: *Raise my head with a smile* Oh **thank y--**_

_Shawn: *appears out of nowere. Takes out a paintball gun* Afternoon readers! This is my weapon! Prepare to pay!_

_Me: Shawn **what** are you **doing**! _

_Shawn: Revenge is a dish best serve with **pineapple!**_

_Mob: *being pelted with paintballs*_

_Me: *I stared at the fruity scented carnage* Were those paintballs filled with pineapple smoothie?_

_Shawn: Yeap!_

_Me: *turning to Gus* You know. If we give him to them, they might let us go?_

_Gus: Sounds like a plan._

_*Grabs Shawn by the shoulder and pushes him toward the Mob*_

_Shawn: Guys come on can't we **talk** about this?! *mob drags him to them* _

_Shawn: Whaaah!_

* * *

I hope you trully enjoyed the story as much as I did!

But I'm afraid that updates on **_"What's a ten letter word for murder?"_** will be terribly slow. As of right now I'm doing some college stuff that needs to be done. But do not despair _*Or throw objects at me*._ I'll try to leave you a couple of chapters before I completly go of the grid. :D

_*Dodges tomato*_

HEY! I **saw** that!...


End file.
